dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drillimation Series/Timeline
This is the official timeline of The Drillimation Series. Real life *'1936:' Hiroshi Takajima is born. *'1945:' Takajima moves to Tokyo due to his father's job change. *'1958:' Takajima graduates, Drillimation Studios is founded. *'1961:' Susumu Hori is created. *'1966:' Leopold Slikk is created. *'1969:' Angry German Kid begins its run. Wataru Hoshi is created. *'1972:' Angry German Kid finishes its run. Star Trigon begins its run. *'1975:' Takajima meets Miyuki, who would later join Drillimation as vice president. GoGang begins its run in the United States. *'1976:' Hiroshi and Miyuki become married. *'1977:' Hiroki Takajima is born. *'1978:' Angry German Kid begins its run in the United States. *'1979:' Star Trigon finishes its run. Susumu Takajima is born. Konata Izumi is created. *'1980:' GoGang finishes its run. *'1981:' Lucky Star begins its run. Angry German Kid finishes its run and Star Trigon begins its run in the United States. *'1985:' Namco purchases Drillimation for $200 million, and becomes a video game company. *'1986:' Mr. Driller is launched. Drillimation Universe *'4.6b BC:' Gods create the Earth. *'493:' Yukari Yakumo is born. *'1192:' Remilia Scarlet is born. *'1197:' Flandre Scarlet is born. *'1671:' Reimu Hakurei is born. *'1686:' The First Battle of Gensokyo happens. Sariel and Konngara are killed for revenge from Reimu after destroying the Hakurei Shrine during the war. *'1687:' Reimu befriends Marisa after a friendly match for disguising herself as Mima. The Phantasmagoria Match of 1687 also happens. Reimu's younger brother is killed by Mima after the battle. *'1688:' The Mugenkan Mansion is destroyed by Reimu and Marisa. The destruction of the mansion leads to demonoids being released from the Aetherworld, resulting in the Second Battle of Gensokyo. After the war, Reimu and Marisa are infected with Yuuka's Virus, a disease that affects people with long hair going down past their shoulders, both of which have. Both of them cut their hair short and change outfits permanently to avoid future complications. *'1690:' Mima dies. *'1692:' Gensokyo becomes covered in red mist, resulting in the Scarlet Mist Incident. Both the Scarlet Sisters are responsible for this and are defeated. *'1693:' Princess Ran accidentally curses her elder sister, Princess Yukari, with a spell that causes winter to last forever, and Reimu, along with Marisa and Sakuya, team up and remove the curse from Yukari. Reimu and Yukari become friends and summer rises. *'1694:' Princess Kaguya Houraisan creates a fake moon and uses it to replace the real moon, to prevent the Moon Festival from ongoing. Many Gensoukyans defeat her and restore the real moon. *'1695:' The Third Battle of Gensokyo occurs after spring arrives and the flowers and fairies are appearing unnaturally. *'1697:' Reimu and Marisa are sent to the Youkai Mountain, to defeat Kanako Yasaka for sending a stranger to shut down the Hakurei Shrine. Due to Yasaka being too dangerous, three other girls that Reimu and Marisa meet, Nitori Kawashiro, Sanae Kochiya, and Aya Shameimaru, prepare the duo for the battle against her. *'1887:' The Izumi Clan is founded. *'1964:' Taizo Hori is born. *'1983:' Konata Izumi is born. Kanata Izumi is killed by Dr. Manhole. *'1984:' Susumu Hori and Wataru Hoshi are born. *'1999:' Kanata Izumi is brought back after scientists find a real blood sample in her Shinkunated self. The Izumi family becomes coronated as a monarch for the Lucky Star Kingdom. *'2005:' Susumu and Konata get married and move to Nagoya. Wataru and Miyuki do the same thing. Around that time, Konata and Miyuki get pregnant. *'2006:' Tetsuo Izumi and Risako Takara are born. *'2009:' Konata becomes pregnant again, and Kotori Izumi is born. Category:Timelines Category:Drillimation